


The Prom

by GraceFallsConfidential



Category: Elemental - ScratchStang (Webcomic)
Genre: Amber and Aurora have an apartment, Clothes Shopping, Dating, Established Relationship, Eventually though, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Luna's out there living her best single pringle life, Poly Elemental Six, Post-Canon, Prom, School, There is a rabbit in Jay's (and Luna's) life, and Carter and Kai, people are mean, people are rude about the gang's special powers, so do Jay and Halcyon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceFallsConfidential/pseuds/GraceFallsConfidential
Summary: Amber, Jay, Halcyon, Aurora, Luna, and Carter were saved from whoever kidnapped them. The story made headlines and the nation wants to know more about the six teens that survived the ordeal.The only problem is that the gang just wants life back to normal, which seems impossible st the moment. Attending school doesn't quite come naturally when everyone turns to stare at you!Jay and Halcyon are dealing with life without parents there to guide them.Luna keeps seeing things in the shadows.Amber is struggling to get Aurora to trust anyone.Carter is realizing just how strained a relationship can get when a partner is gone for so long.They're (almost) all thrilled when prom season comes around. A chance to be normal is one that they will never pass up.(Basically, the gang survives and goes back to the real world. After finding it hard to go back to normal life, they begin obsessing over prom season as a group.)
Relationships: Amber/Aurora/Carter/Halcyon/Jay/Luna, Carter/Kai (Elemental)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 5





	1. Clothes Shopping With Idiots

Carter was riffling through the stack of suits the store attendant had laid out for them, trying to stay on task, which was easier said than done with his current company. Jay was goofing off on a bench meant for trying on shoes, looking through a catalog someone had left lying around and laughing at the expense of the models. Halcyon was not even trying to stay entertained, instead opting for staring dejectedly at the rack of dress shirts on the opposite wall.

Carter sighed, turning to the boys. He was deeply regretting his choice of bringing them along. This trip could have been fun, and he should have come with Kai or something, but no. He just had to bring these slackers.  
“Earth to Jay! Halcyon, are you sure you’re still alive? You need to pick something out otherwise the girls are going to get mad.”

Halcyon grumbled, muttering something to himself. Jay set down his magazine as if it was some piece of precious literature, looking Carter straight in the eye. “We’ve already told you. We don’t want suits. You can get something, but I’m good.” Halcyon nodded in agreement as Jay picked up his reading material again.

“Well, you can’t go to prom in that!” Carter frowned at the two, who were both in their usual sweatshirts and jeans. “What do you plan on wearing?”

Jay and Halcyon glanced at each other before going back to what they had been doing before.

Carter was fuming. How could he get these complete idiots to take this seriously? Could they take anything seriously?

Then it clicked. Maybe that was the answer. Carter grinned.

“Hal, Jay, I have a challenge for you. Go around the store and each find a suit in our price range. The twist is, don’t shop for yourself, but for the other person. Whatever you find, they have to wear, at least within reason.” If Carter couldn’t make them take this seriously, he’d just have to make this more their style.

The other boys seemed to contemplate the idea. 

Halcyon jumped up, Jay right behind him. “You’re on! Jay, I’ll find a better suit than you!”

“No way!!” Jay cried, beginning to sort through some of his options.

Carter gave himself a mental pat on the back. Another win for him! As he finished going through the garments in front of him, Carter selected a grey dress shirt with a blue vest and red tie for himself, and a red and grey suit for Kai. At least he knew that they would be well dressed!  
The only risk of having Halcyon and Jay choose each other’s clothes was their seemingly obvious lack of any style, coordination, and fashion sense. At least he tried. He looked up, glad to see them actually helping out with the task at hand for once.

Surprisingly, the boys hadn’t picked out the worst stuff. Halcyon came back first, carrying a white suit, grey vest jacket, and a silver tie. It looked like something that Jay would have chosen if forced to buy for himself. Jay on the other hand walked over to their bench holding something Carter had not expected. A pastel pink suit with a white dress shirt and a light blue tie. Jay was beaming with delight at his choice, and Halcyon was eyeing the outfit warily.

“Are you sure pink is my color Jay? I like it, but I didn’t really even consider that they made stuff in that shade.” 

Jay frowned. “I thought it would look nice…”

Carter laughed. “It will! Trust me Halcyon, pink will look fantastic on you! Also, great pick for Jay! You guys will be the third best dressed guys at prom, right behind me and Kai.” He held up his purchases. “Go pay for those and we can go get some pizza or something.”

Halcyon and Jay smiled, turning toward the retail counter.

Carter congratulated himself again for his genius thinking. Yep, this was definitely a win in his book!


	2. Just One More Problem to Deal With

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber and Aurora have a call with the superintendent of their school district.  
> It doesn't go so well, and now the girls are dreading breaking the news to Carter, Halcyon, Jay, and Luna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, guess who decided to update the fic they haven't touched since October?  
> Me.  
> Yep.
> 
> Enjoy!

Back home, Amber was having a little less success.

Today was the day she was supposed to call the superintendent of the school district and request that she and the other formerly kidnapped kids could attend the school prom. So far, they had been unable to participate in any kind of extracurricular activity, having received a message from the district informing them that their presence would, "be too distracting due to media coverage."

While on call with the man, she and Aurora had attempted to reason with him, explaining that the reporters had calmed down in the past few months and that their group really needed something like the prom. Unfortunately, the superintendent had been unmoved.  
"I'm sorry ladies. I have to stand by my policies for both our sake and yours. You and the others may not attend this year's prom." His voice hadn't conveyed as much regret as his words had though and when Aurora heard his answer, she burst into angry tears and stormed out of the room.

Amber had ended the call rather abruptly after that and texted Luna to come over. She was dreading breaking the bad news to everyone, especially since the boys had already gone through the work of finding formal wear.

Aurora had went to hide in Amber's bedroom, a frequent occurrence that seemed to help her calm down and escape the pain in her life. Amber joined her huddled form at the foot of the bed, gently wrapping an arm around the sobbing girl's shoulder.

Aurora looked up, dark tear tracks tracing their way down her face. "I'm just so angry! It feels so stupid to be crying over some dumb prom, but I feel like it's more than that. That man definitely has something against us, against our special powers or something."

Amber hated to assume people's intentions, but she had to agree. Ever since the news had broadcasted that they had strange extra powers, or at least very strong ones, it had become hard to avoid the glares of distrust from the people that didn't understand. The superintendent obviously feared what they could do and had made up his mind to keep them out of his schools as much as possible. She had always hoped that maybe he could have a change of heart if he saw Aurora's disappointment at times like this, or how crushed Halcyon had looked when he was forced to quit the football team. Heck, Amber would rather listen to Carter' s god awful french horn concertos then see his face when he had to drop marching band. But something inside her told Amber that the superintendent was one of those people who would be unscathed by their loss if it meant he didn't have to step out of his comfort zone.

"I know it's really hard Aurora. It's totally okay to feel frustrated, I definitely feel that way too. I wish it wasn't this way and that people would see us as ourselves, not as some dangerous force. I guess that we just have to keep being strong until all this dies down. You're good at being strong though Aurora." Amber gave her friend a squeeze and Aurora finally hugged her back. 

"I know Amber. I just wish I didn't have to be so strong all the time."

They sat their comforting each other until there was a knock on the apartment door. Okay, it was either Luna or a whole group of rowdy teenage boys. As she walked through their home, Amber hoped that it was the former, but alas, when she opened the door, she was met by Jay and Halcyon's grinning faces. They quickly entered the room, followed by a slightly disgruntled Carter, who's arms were occupied with four formal wear bags. It was kind of a miracle that he had managed to get the other two to pick suits out Amber thought to herself.

Suits they would never wear.

"How was it?" Aurora had finally made her way out of the bedroom to join them.

"Great!" Jay exclaimed, already removing his jacket and letting his wings spread out. 

Halcyon smiled. "Carter had us pick out each other's suits while he shopped form himself and Kai! I kind of recognize that it was a plan to get us to cooperate, but I love what Jay got me!" He took two of the bags from Carter. "Want to see?"

"Wait!" Carter interjected. "Let's wait to show them until the night of. It will be a surprise." Halcyon and Jay nodded, seemingly coming to an agreement.

Amber shot Aurora a dejected look. "About that..."

"What?" Jay raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"Never mind! We'll talk more when Luna gets here!" Aurora cut Amber off.

As if on cue, the was a soft knock at the door again. Halcyon went to answer it, letting Luna in. 

"Hi guys!" She smiled.

"Luna!" Everyone cried.

" KALE! " Jay cried at the same time, rushing across the room to Luna.

Kale was of course, the large white and black rabbit that Luna was cradling in her arms. She handed the ball of fuzz to Jay with a laugh, removing the little leash she kept him on while traveling.

Luna had been ecstatic to get the bunny, and now that she didn't live with her allergic mom now, she had eagerly gotten one. Not only that, but Kale was also a great friend for coping with the PTSD and other mental health issues that had left their impact long after they escaped.

Though he had been a welcome addition to their little family, the only person who liked Kale more than Luna was Jay. Apparently, due to his rather bird-like appearance, Jay had struggled to get small animals to like him during his childhood. Kale though did not seem to mind the boy's giant white wings as long as he got to cuddle with him.

Jay led the way over to the couch, followed closely by the other five. They piled onto the sofa together laughing and smiling as they went.

The good mood slowly died down though when Amber stood up. She frowned, glancing at Aurora for comfort before starting. "So, ummm... Aurora and I talked with the superintendent today..."  
"How did it go?" Luna questioned gently.

Amber took a deep breath. "Uh, not so good."

Carter gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Aurora jumped up cutting to the chase. "He said we can't go. They won't let us go to prom."  
Everyone froze, staring at her, shock on all of their faces.

"But I thought... I thought that the press had stopped showing up so much and that we could start going to things." Halcyon seemed to be running through it in his head.

Amber looked at the floor. "Aurora and I suspect that he had a little more in mind than a few reporters. He seems to be a little biased because of our powers."

She expected them to be outraged, but instead everyone just seemed disappointed. They had obviously all experienced this kind of treatment before, but Amber hated that it was now affecting the one thing they had been looking forward to. 

Why did it always have to be this way for them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that was really fun! But also really sad for the gang 😞  
> At least we have Kale to get us through this tough time.
> 
> I gave it (three months) of thought and I think I might make this fic poly with the entire gang + Kai. I just really love the dynamics of everyone's relationships!  
> What do you guys think?
> 
> Promise to update soon!


	3. First Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group starts to deal with the news.  
> Starting with Jay and Luna.

All the others had left the room. Carter had mumbled something about going home to check on Kai, and Amber and Aurora had retreated to one of their bedrooms, Amber with her arm wrapped around the smaller girl. Halcyon had some what angrily stormed out, probably taking the m bus back to his apartment.

Jay, and Luna were still sat on the couch though, still staring dejectedly into nothingness.  
Luna spoke first: "Well... This sucks."

"Yeah." Jay sounded somewhat distant, like his mind was in a different place than his body and he didn't care enough to jerk it back. Luna moved closer to him, letting Kale run into her lap where she pet him half heartedly. 

Jay slowly laid his head on Luna's shoulder, taking the comfort of someone by his side. " I was looking forward to spending some real time with you guys without, you know, having to think about all our crazy trauma and superpowers. I know I dragged my feet when we were out with Carter earlier, but the idea of wearing a suit and dancing and singing along to cheesy pop music with you guys was growing on me."

Luna hugged him tight. "I know." Jay's wings bent around her, as if to protect Luna from any threat.

They stayed like that for a while, holding onto each other, Kale playing blisfuly unaware of the disappointment in their laps.

Jay broke the silence this time. " Remember that night when we went flying together? "  
Luna looked up, a small smile on her face. "Yes! It's one of the only things I actually enjoy remembering from that time. We were up in the air and I was afraid that I would fall, but you held onto me and I felt safe. Everything was so surreal and beautiful and I felt free from every hardship on the ground." Luna's eyes had lit up again as she recalled the memory, her usual joy shining through th shield she had put up. She suddenly turned, looking Jay straight in the eye. "Why though? Why?'

He looked at her, slightly baffled. " What do you mean? "

"Why didn't you just fly away then? I know you could have flown out that whole time, but you never did. You waited for rescue. I think about that sometimes, and it makes me a little mad that you suffered when you could have escaped."

Jay took her hand, looking down at where their fingers clasped together. "I didn't realize anyone had figured that out. Everyone else probably just assumed my wings weren't strong enough to carry me that far, but you saw them in action I guess. I couldn't leave you guys there. Even if I was to escape, nobody would believe the story of some winged-freak teenage son of criminals. They would have dismissed my case and you would be out there alone while I was safe in a city. I couldn't do that." Jay's eyes fell on her tear streaked face. "I couldn't do that to you, Luna. You deserve so much more than trauma and mistreatment and prejudice and I knew that even back then and-" 

He cut himself off, and for a second, Luna and Jay stared at each other. "And...Wait, Luna. Can I?"

She nodded and Jay slowly leaned in.

Time stopped for a moment and he kissed her.

Luna had seen it coming, yet it still surprised her that this was really happening. The kiss was sweet and gentle and brought her extreme comfort. Even if this world seemed to hate her, Jay didn't. Jay didn't hate her and she would be okay.

His wings closed around her and they held each other for a moment more before breaking away, smiling like the foolish teenagers they were.  
It would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah! Jayna!  
> (and Kale was there too. He knows their secret!)  
> I've decided this is going to be poly Jay/Luna/Aurora/Amber/Halcyon/Carter with Carter/Kai on the side.  
> All the ships!
> 
> Btw I haven't edited this at all or even read it over so excuse my poor writing. I have somewhere to be in five minutes!

**Author's Note:**

> New account guys! I plan to expand this story!  
> Now... Since this is for the shipping war, which ships should go to prom together? Choosing between Jayna and Halmber, Jaycon and Lunora and single pringle Amber, or something poly.  
> Oh, and Carter and Kai are there too 😉


End file.
